


Pretty Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Carly [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl and Rick aren't related, F/M, Girl!Carl, Girl!Glenn, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricks thinks on Carly and her past relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girl

Carly was beautiful.

She had to be,otherwise she wouldn't have had so many lovers.

There was Sophia,and that nice Beth girl who lived on her family's farm and her sister,Maggie,he heard about her trysts with Glenda and Daryl and Merle,sometimes all at once.

He knew about some kid named Randall and some man she called The Govenor,and some other guys that he didn't care to talk about.Dangerous guys,drug dealers,killers, rapists.The sort no teenage girl should associate themselves with.

Her past didn't matter.Not anymore.She was his now and she always would be.


End file.
